Journey for the Nation to See
by gette101
Summary: The New Directions (S3) are put into a reality tv show to compete to last until the end. what relationships will form? who will be voted off and most of all who will hook up in the house? PLEASE REVIEW! SHOULD I KEEP GOING? FIRST FIC


As I wonder into the house Santana screams and comes running towards me. "omg I can't believe we are all finally here" she exclaims. She squeezes my hand tightly and runs me through the kitchen and to where all the others are sitting. I look around and greet everyone with a little smile. As Sam and Quinn approach me we hear the voice of someone "This is big brother, Quinn and Sam, would you mind taking Brittany and her bags to the bedroom and get her settled in". Everybody smiles with excitement and continue with their conversations as Quinn and Sam lead me to the bedroom.

On the way to the bedroom Sam points out the toilet and the shower, we finally make it to the bedroom and Quinn suggests I set my stuff in the bed to the back of the room.

"I thought you and Santana could be sleeping buddies as you have been so clingy lately" teases Quinn. I gently give her a push while Sam tries to muffle his laugh in the background.

"Let me guess, you're in such a happy mood because you've been placed next to Rachel in the sleeping arrangements" argues Brittany.

Quinn doesn't retaliate and we continue unpacking my things until I hear what seems like a massive fight in the lounge room. I look up at Quinn and we both know whats about to go down. We sprint through the bathroom and as we suspected Santana was off on the snix train. Puck and Mercedes are struggling to hold her back so I get involved and try to calm her down. Rachel is just lingering with no real clue what to do so Quinn takes her by her hand and leads her back into the bedroom. I grab Santana by the waist and pick her up. She know she will have no control now.

"You cant get angry at Rachel all the time, I want you to be here until the end so we can win that prize that they told us about" I say trying not to ignite anymore fights or confrontations.

"I think that you will win no matter what happens, even if we are seen together on national television or I get into fights" Santana says confidently.

We lay in the sun holding hands until Artie rolls over and mentions that lunch will be ready shortly. I smile at him to say ok.

"you know what we should do" Santana smirks with a cheeky grin.

"whaaat" I drag out the word with a flirtatious tone.

"get in our swimmers and have a quick dip before lunch, I've been missing those luscious looking lady parts of yours for a while now" she announces.

Before she could receive an answer I'm already sprinting half naked to the bedroom as she chases me. Our relationship has never really been a big secret. Everybody knows that we are practically joined at the hip so it wouldn't be a big deal for the other to see us acting this way around others.

I finally reach the bedroom where Rachel and Quinn are mesmerised by the others presence so I ignore them, even though they probably have no Idea that I'm there. Santana comes barging through the doors and it's a race of who can make it into the pool the quickest.

I see Santana squeeze out of her tight fitting skinny jeans and into just her panties while she bends over to show her beautifully sculptured backside but I have to stay on track perving on the opponent is not allowed. I'm now fully naked and digging through my things to find my bathing suit. Dammit where did quinn put that dam thing. I start to realise that maybe I didn't pack one. I internally panic.

"umm Santana can I please use some swimmers" I beg.

"sure Britt you didn't even have to ask you can use my things whenever you want" she grins.

I sigh in relief and quickly scurry over to santanas bag to pick my costume up. I see Santana out of the corner of my eye look my body up and down. I cant resist. I stop what im doing and turn to face Santana.

"do you like what you see" I tease.

"uhh um" Santana nervously looks around the room but it seems Rachel and quinn had disappeared, probably because Santana and I were half naked in their faces.

I step closer to Santana and can feel how flustered she is becoming. I slowly bend down to my knees and kiss the tensed abdomen all the way down to her dark pelvic centre. I look up and see the pleasure in her eyes and continue tracing kisses up and down the front of her stomach.

I faint noises in the background and decide that the others would probably be coming back to the bedrooms to get changed soon.

"I'll finish this later" Brittany assures Santana as both girls finish putting their costumes on just in time before the others stormed in.

"I'ts so hot out there, no wonder you guys are in the air con with your swimmers on" Kurt states while blaine nods in agreement.

Santana gives Brittany the biggest smirk while Brittany giggles continuously.


End file.
